Aragorn as a Friend
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Legolas explains to his father why he chose Estel to be his friend, and not his own kin. [Completed]


Title: Aragorn as a Friend 1/1

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Space Weavil and Manon

Rate: G

Warning: Angst.

Disclaimer: Gandalf put a spell on me… Now I'm Tolkien, pleased? But the spell is now gone, vanished as I saw Tolkien staring at me… Ok, ok… I admit all of these characters belong to him… please don't kill me… please?

Spoiler: AU. Only a plot bunny, this never happened, I think…

Summary: Legolas explains to his father why he chose Estel to be his friend, and not his own kin.

Note: Legolas age is 15 compare to Human's age.

_**Mirkwood**_

The great king of Mirkwood stood in his son's room and held a letter in his hands.

"Is it true what I have read?" Thranduil asked his son, glaring at him.

Legolas, sitting on his bed, looked up at his father, uncertain as to what Thranduil meant.

"About what, father?" Legolas asked, a worried expression on his face.

"That you have become friends with that human boy. Is it true?" Thranduil asked and scanned his son's face.

Legolas did not understand why his father would dislike his becoming Estel's friend, or why it would cause his father pain.

"Yes, it is father…" Legolas said, still looking at Thranduil. He was not sure as to what his father was trying to say.

"Why did you choose him as your friend? What is wrong with your kin?" Thranduil asked.

"Why? Why?" Legolas asked his father, and added, "He is different; when he is with me, he is not pushing me to play with him, unlike my kin. He is just himself."

"And is that the reason why you choose him to be your friend?" Thranduil asked, coming closer to his son's bed.

Legolas stood at that point. He was feeling angry with his father, thinking, 'What is your concern? He is my best friend…'

"I…" Legolas started to say, but his voice faded away when he saw his father's anger.

Legolas lowered his head, trying to avoid his father's angry glare. "He was there for me when you had gone to your one of your missions; he was there for me…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When did it start?" Thranduil used his hand to lift his son's head.

"After you sent me to Imladris. When I met him, I felt so comfortable around him, and I found myself opening up to him..." Legolas answered, but was cut off by his father.

"And not to your own kin. Why?" Thranduil asked. He scanned his son's face, noticing the sparkle in his eyes. He realised his son was close to tears.

"I feel as if I am different from my own kin, but Estel… he gave me what I needed most of all…" Legolas said, his voice tinged with fear. He tried to lower his head again, but Thranduil stopped him.

"What, my son?" the king asked.

"He gave me friendship, and he helped me to have confidence in myself, things my own kin can not seem to give me," Legolas explained.

"Then the boy must have some sort of power and may have tried to use it on you…" Thranduil began, only to be cut off by his son.

"That is not true!" Legolas shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Thranduil ordered to his son.

"He has no power over me, nor you! Only I have any power over what I do or want." Legolas was trembling a little. He loved his father and did not want to defy him, but he wanted his father to understand why he was friends with Estel.

Thranduil looked upon Legolas' face; his son's blue eyes were stormy with emotion, and tears flowed down his cheeks. His golden hair seemed to glow as the sun shone on him.

"Are you certain this is what you want my son? To be friends with the human boy?" Thranduil asked.

"I am certain, father. He gave me hope after nana died; he knew what I felt as he too lost his nana…" Legolas responded.

"I did not know…" Thranduil said, hugging his son. Legolas sobbed quietly on his father's shoulder.

Thranduil had not known what was inside his son's heart, not known that Legolas would feel so alone that he would seek comfort and friendship with the human boy.

"I suppose you would like me to send you to Imladris so that you can continue to see him, am I right?"

Legolas nodded.

"You have to tell me these things my son. I do not wish to lose you; you are all I have left, do you understand?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded again.

"I think you should invite him to come to Mirkwood, for I would like to meet him. It seems, after all, that he has brought about a change – a good change – in my son…" Thranduil said.

Legolas moved back slightly from his father and looked at him wonderingly. "Really, father?" he asked, a radiant smile on his face.

"He has a place in your heart, and you care about him. I would like to learn more of him…" Thranduil did not finish his sentence as Legolas threw himself into his father's arms.

"Thank you father!" Legolas laughed in happiness.

**The End**

**R/R**


End file.
